Kal-El (Earth-One)
:"This looks like a job for Superman" ::--'Superman' Real Name: Kal-El Current Aliases: Clark Kent (legally adopted under this name) Nicknames: Boy of Steel; Clarkie; Last Son of Krypton; Man of Steel; Man of Tomorrow; Silver Age Superman Former Aliases: Andy Lang; Kirk Brent; Superbaby; Superboy; Nightwing; Professor Milo Future/Alternate Aliases: Mighty One __TOC__ Status Occupation: Former reporter for the Daily Planet; Former officer in the United States Army (honorably discharged); Anchorman for WGBS News Legal Status: Due to a Presidential executive order, Superman was legally declared a naturalized citizen of Earth as Kal-El. As Clark Kent, Kal-El was a legally adopted citizen of the United States of Earth 1 Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Founding member of the Justice League of America of Earth 1 Base of Operations: Formerly Smallville Kansas, later Metropolis Origin Place of Birth: Krypton Known Relatives: Jor-El, father deceased; Laura, mother deceased; Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl (Silver Age), cousin deceased; Zor-El, Uncle deceased. Lois Lane (possible future wife in various alternate realities); Jon Hudson (future son); Buddy Blank (future descendent from an alternate reality, deceased); Tommy Tomorrow (future descendent from an alternate reality); (See House of El for a more extensive list of Superman's Kryptonian ancestors'') First Appearance: acknowledged origin (costumed Superbaby) (contended) Action Comics 241, June 1958 Final Appearance: Not listed Action Comics 583 (Sept. 1986) accredited as Imaginary Tale "Whatever happened to the Man of Tomorrow?" History Kal-El was born to the highly decorated scientific genius Jor-El and his wife Lara, a former astronaut on their home planet of Krypton. Like all Kryptonians Kal-El had no superhuman powers or abilities on Krypton, but was like his father a very astute and intelligent boy who learned to speak and read in his native language by the time he was three years old. About the same time, Jor-El learned that Krypton was doomed to explode, and he brought this to the attention of Krypton's ruling leaders, "the Science Council". Fearing the worst for his planet, Jor-El advised the Council to build a fleet of space rockets to carry the population farther away from the dying planet. Disbelieving Jor-El's prediction, the ruling council refused to warn their fellow Kryptonians, and forbade Jor-El to do so. Lara pledged to remain with her husband when Jor-El tried to force her to leave along with her son so that the escape rocket would have a better chance of surviving the trip. Knowing that Krypton was soon to explode, Jor-El lanched the ship to Earth, knowing that Earth's lower gravity and yellow sun would give his son incredible powers. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 225 lbs (102.05 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Truly infinite power levels of Flight, Invulnerability, Strength and Speed (faster than light) which were all based on his body's ability to absord, process and store yellow sun radiation in some way to allow him to do these feats. Action #262 (March 1960) He would lose all of his powers under the presence of a red sun such as his native Krypton star in short period of time. The Earth 1 Superman's physical abilities included Heat Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Super Breath, Super Ventriloquism, Super Hypnotism. As long as the Earth 1 Superman is charged under a yellow sun, he doesn't need to eat, breathe, or sleep. He is also impervious to extreme heat and cold. Able to survive indefinately in a vacuum in a yellow sun system. Known Abilities: Briliant scientist and inventor, especially in robotics. Appears to speak every known language on Earth as well as several alien languages. Strength Level: "More powerful than a locomotive" doesn't begin to cover it. He has been known to move planets barehanded. Miscellaneous Equipment: Various super science devices to aid him in analzing and protecting the universe that were based on his native Kryptonian heritage from super powered android duplicates to interdimensional transporters. Transportation: Usually just flies under his own power, but occasionally made use of a Supermobile to compensate for loss of powers or for protection against Yellow Sun systems whereby Kal-EL would lose all of his powers. Weapons: Multiple devices that could be used for offensive and defensive abilities including the most notable Phantom Zone Projector. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Showcase Presents Superman Vol. One; Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow. Related Articles * External Links * Superman article at Wikipedia References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:American Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Male Characters Category:Reporters Category:Secret Identity Category:Silver Age Category:Single Characters Category:Super Friends members